Princess and The Pauper
by Inky ivory
Summary: Elsa is a pauper sent to Arendelle to be a gift for Anna from Hans. However, when Anna looked into those Peasant's eyes she saw more than just a commoner, she saw love and she saw a flame. What will happen when a Princess and Pauper meet? (Elsanna) Don't ship don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Anna felt a tidal wave of embarrassment rush over her, freezing her insides as she listened sorrowfully. Why was he mocking her? Why her husband treating her so unfairly? Anna swallowed hard attempting to make sense of Hans' cruel words.

"Anna, Come here to me, I want to see your face." Hans smirked at her wickedly and sipped his large goblet of beer. Anna staggered forwards to kneel before Hans' throne but she felt her knees quickly slammed to the ground by a guard.

She wanted to cry out in pain but Hans' dark and glaring eyes warned her that such an action as that would end up with her being punished. A stab of fear panged inside of Anna, she never wanted to be _punished._

Her shaking hands settled onto her lap and she kept her eyes fixated on the floor of The Great Hall. Anna heard Hans clear his throat and she suddenly heard his malevolent voice speak out in its usual dark tone.

"Come closer, My Lady I can barely see you from where you kneel." She didn't want to get closer to him; she wanted to keep her distance from Hans. Her heart pounded and the simple and clear fact came to her….. Escape and distance from Hans was impossible and it always would be.

"Dear God woman did you not hear me? I said come closer!" Anna shuffled forwards unwillingly with a mask of sullenness plastered on her young face. She obliged to her King's wishes and she obeyed to his command.

Hans stared down at Anna from his horrendous and imposing throne, it was the colour of night and it was the colour of death, as Hans had quite frequently reminded her.

"Your sadness displeases me, Anna….. What's wrong with you?" Hans' eyes narrowed fixed upon her closely. Anna shrugged her shoulders in an ungraceful manner and she immediately regretted the impolite action.

Hans leaned forwards to get a better view of her and he shook his head unsatisfied by what he witnessed. "Well?"

_Speak! Just say anything!_ Anna told herself sharply. She suppressed a sigh and composed herself at Hans' feet. "I…I… I nothing, You Grace…. It's just….. You know….. I… I…." Anna knew how pathetic she must have sounded as she saw Hans' face; it was amused and clearly uncaring.

"God, You were right Kai I am married a fool….. A beautiful fool but a fool none the less." A stab of irritation hit Anna's insides and she rose rapidly to her feet.

"I'm not a fool!"

Suddenly, The Great Hall fell silent….

"Excuse me?" Hans rose dangerously and glared at Anna, with his dark eyes as sharp as daggers, his eyes…. His eyes terrified her right down to her core.

"If I damn well call you a fool, you are an idiotic fool! How dare you speak to me like that! I am your Prince! I am The future king of Arendelle, you treat me with respect, you bow to my feet and obey to my commands! You are mine, Anna and you shall not forget it."

A flood of pain hit her knees as her bones smashed against the concrete floor and the sound travelled sharply through the Hall. She cried out in pain but her agony was ignored quickly by Hans.

"My brothers say it is wrong for a man to hit his lady and it is wrong to do it with his very hand, so I shall spare you this….." A flood of relief swept through her. Maybe Hans did have some feeling…..

"Kristoff…. Kristoff Bjorgman….. Kristoff strike her. Go on then, man do as your Prince commands." Anna's hope of Hans' last shed of kindness faded and all she felt the stinging of her cheek tingling from a hard blow. Anna did not cry or whimper, she just stayed unmoved.

She stared up and gazed into his eyes, the eyes of Kristoff Bjorgman, the most handsome man at the Court of Arendelle. Her heart pounded and she lost herself in his smoldering eyes…..

"ANNA!" Her eyes shot to Hans unwillingly. Anna watched as Hans drew closer towards her, his eyes full of a deep and coldness, it made her lungs feel as if they were about to burst and her head feel like it was about to explode.

"I have a gift for you, my love."

"A gift?"

The double doors of the Great Hall burst open and all eyes went to the prisoner. She was being dragged like a half- dead creature that had lost all of its pride and with it it's dignity and its strength.

The prisoner was as pale as snow….. With eyes the colour of ice and hair the colour of purity and white. She stared up… Her lips the colour of Traitors blood…...

"This is your new girt my sweet, she is a peasant from the streets of Arendelle just for you to be entertained by… I hear she can perform magic….. She can cast spells. Now leave me Anna I have business."

Anna stared at the young prisoner, she was beautiful. "Come with me." She held out her hand for the young girl to take just the prisoner stared at her in shock with her eyes wide. Anna took her dirty hand softly, Poor girl she was freezing.

"You can trust me here take my cloak you're so cold." It was least Anna could do for the peasant girl, she pitied her so much that her heart hurt and her stomach had butterflies fluttering around.

A tear streamed down the peasant's face. "Why are you crying?" The girl shrugged her shoulders in reply to Anna's question.

"Leave!" Hans roared.

Anna pulled the peasant prisoner with her rapidly. "Come on hurry up." She whispered commandingly.

The two young girls made their way through the narrow corridors of Arendelle Palace and hurried to Anna's private apartments.

"Here, come inside and get yourself warm." Anna blushed embarrassed as she stared at her untidy bedroom where masses of clothes found themselves pilled all over the capacious room.. "Oh sorry for the mess, I don't usual get visitors apart from Hans…. Er do you want some hot chocolate with marshmallows or um maybe s-some ice-cream? I d-don't I don't usual have… err peasants round."

Anna felt awkward. "Wait! What's your name? I'm Anna."

"Elsa."

_Elsa. _Anna paused trying to remember where she'd heard that name. Nope, she shook her head and smirked beckoning for Elsa to sit down on the bed with her. "S-so…. Um where were you born?"

Why?! Anna asked herself. She knew that it was a stupid thing to ask but it was starting conversation wasn't it?

Elsa shrugged her shoulders sadly with tears glistening in her icy blue eyes. "I can't remember." Anna laughed slightly throwing off her shoes. "That's a good joke, you are funny, Elsa!"

Elsa's expression stayed unchanged and sombre. "H-hey I-I um I'm so s-sorry, Elsa! God, I can be a klutz sometimes t-that's what Hans says anyway…. Um." What more could she say? Elsa was almost impossible to talk to.

There an awkward silence for a few moments until…..

"Thank you."

Anna hesitated and stared into Elsa beautiful topaz colored eyes. "For what?" There was no answer back.

Elsa wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and sighed sullenly. _God, she's so gorgeous! _

Anna leaned in closer to Elsa with a daring smile on her lips, Did she dare? She felt Elsa's sweet breath on her skin. Anna's hands began to turn clammy and her heart began to pound as loud as a beating marching drum. Oh yes she dared.

Their lips met.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! This is wrong, this is so wrong! You're… y-you're you and I'm me! T-this no this should not be happening at all. Oh my…" Elsa's lips pressed to hers again and Anna's words got lost in the flood of heat and passion. It was messed up and it was crazy but it was worth it.

Anna lost her breath in her throat and she choked on air as she gazed into Elsa's dazzling cold eyes. "I have to stop… I can't do it." She muttered.

"W-why?"

"Because this is improper isn't it?" Elsa's hands trailed Anna back and she pulled away quickly. "I-I'm married. I-I am _happily_ married, Elsa."

She sniggered at Anna's murmured panicked words. "Happily married? Did you just see the way Hans ordered you out of the Hall, that is not being happily married…."

Anna turned her back away and straightened the front of her dress in a fake regal fashion.

"If you're happily married then why am I the one here with you….. Kissing you…. Loving you. Why isn't it Hans?" God, Anna hated her melodious and seductive tone. It made her blood boil and her stomach ache with a strange burning.

"W-well… Um b-because H-Hans he is busy and a-as he said you're a g-gift and it's your job to entertain me. So I-I think it's time you left." Elsa smirked at this and ran her fingers through Anna's auburn hair impatiently.

"Very well then…. I shall do as My Lady bids but I don't think Hans would be too pleased if he heard the news of this little _encounter_ …. Would he?"

Anna's whole body was hit with a rush of panic and a rush of fear. _Oh Geese!_ Anna thought panicking. _Just breathe Anna!_ She told her sternly, _just calm the hell down_!

"Please, I beg you, Elsa don't tell him! He'd kill me if he knew; he'd kill both of us with his very own hands. Please, I'm begging you don't tell Hans!"

"_Don't tell me what?" _Everything so suddenly stopped and the air turned cold.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad that I finally get to write this one! I've had this idea for a while now, I just haven't had time to write it with school work and all that! But hey tell me what you think? Review or PM me x**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Don't tell me what?" _

Anna smiled sweetly and went over to Hans' side rapidly without hesitation, masking her fear. Hans smirked and took her hand not even giving Elsa a glance or even acknowledgement of her presence.

"Oh nothing! Only your gift in exchange for mine…. I think it's only proper that I should return what you gave…. Now, come on I'm starving, sweetheart."

Hans hesitated and his dark eyes flickered from Anna to Elsa and then back again. Fear rose inside of Anna and clawed at her insides in desperation_. Oh God! Oh man! Oh Arendelle! Oh sugar... Oh Hans!_ Anna's head was whirling. She dreaded to know what Hans was thinking.

"What is the gift? Hm….. Peasant you'll tell me won't you?" Anna's eyes darted as quickly as an arrow to Elsa with warning glistening in her eyes.

"No! You won't tell him will you….. _Peasant_?!" Elsa stared at Anna with an odd burning in her bright topaz eyes. "No, My Lady I will not speak of it unless of course….."

Hans smirked intently. "Unless?" He prompted.

Anna's heart was thudding and she heard her pulse playing in her ears.

_Boom, boom, boom_. Heat surged through Anna's veins.

"Y-you know I'm actually r-really tiered so may-" Hans raised his hand to silence her and again as with everything she obeyed without thought.

"Unless of course….. Oh no My King I cannot tell you! It would ruin Anna….. And um her gift to you, she has just tried so hard to get you a good gift that she believes my lord would so greatly like that it would be a shame of me to destroy such a relationship….. I mean _gift._"Hans turned his eyes back to Anna who smiled in relief.

"Well, Anna…. I'm flattered." Anna shivered despite her husband's warmth; she could sense his coldness towards her still.

"Why are you shivering? Are you cold? Is it the Peasant? Anna?"

Anna felt terrified and she could barely answer, she just watched as Hans's eyes grew with irritation and anger. He skimmed his tongue along his teeth in annoyance.

"Dear God women speak will you, your silence and shivering enrages me." Anna felt a n unexpected mighty blow across her cheek and she fell into the bedside table knocking it down with her as she went. Her cry was loud and deafening but Hans only towered over her, in triumph.

"Speak!" Anna wept… "Why are you shivering?"

"I love her! I love the Peasant! I love Elsa!"

* * *

**A/ N: Sorry this ones a bit short! Tell me what you think because: More Reviews= More Chapters. I'll update soon. Suggestions are always appreciated! **


End file.
